plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trickster
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Party Zombie |ability = While you hold this: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a bonus attack. |flavor text = Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag.}} Trickster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 10 to play, and has 6 /6 . His ability makes himself do a bonus attack when played, as well as reducing his cost by 1 every time a zombie trick is played, but only when the zombie hero is holding this card in their hand. Origins The word "Trickster" means someone who cheats or deceives people and plays tricks and pranks. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Ability:' While you hold this: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag. Update history Update 1.8.23 * |6 }} * |6 }} Strategies With This is a really strong zombie. Not just because he is capable of fitting in a lot of decks if the player is skilled enough, the player can even use this zombie mid-game, and then end with a quick win. If you decided to bring him, you want to bring a lot of tricks with at least Beam Me Up and Hail-a-Copter to make zombies during trick phase. Using him along with Paparazzi Zombie is a good strategy, as both benefit from playing tricks. Paparazzi Zombie will become more powerful after each trick is played, and Trickster will become cheaper while in the zombie hero's hand. Be aware if the plant hero has a Black-Eyed Pea on the lawn, though, as this plant will gain a buff when the zombie hero plays tricks. Using this with Teleport allows the player to play it and Trickster for the same price as only Trickster in the zombies play phase, meaning that the player could save him for the zombie tricks phase for a powerful plant that might come in the player's way. If you have this in your hand right at the starting turn, you can spam cheap tricks such as Bungee Plumber or Yeti Lunchbox to reduce his brain cost, then play him on the early turn on an empty lane to do 6 free damage to the plant hero. Just be warned that his ability of making it cheaper can only work if this is in your hand. Against This zombie is a tough zombie to handle and counter. Being 6 /6 for the price varying between 0-10 , he is a tough zombie at any time, with his powerful bonus attack once played. Almost everything will be destroyed, unless he has a lot of health, or is shielded. To counter him, it is preferable that the player is playing as due to his superpower shielding all plants for one turn. While it may not be required, it will greatly negate this zombie's power. Briar Rose can also be a good counter to this zombie due to its ability. Filling all Ground and Heights lanes with flowers can destroy Trickster no matter where it is played. As a last resort, if the plant hero wants to keep the sacrifice at minimum, the player should consider using if the player has it and is using the Solar class. Generally, the player can also bounce this zombie back into the zombie hero's deck, as the price tag will be reset. However, beware that the zombie can reuse his bonus attack when played again. Gallery TricksterStatisticsv1.8.27.png|Trickster's statistics TricksterCardv1.8.27.jpg|Card 3LegendaryPlants&ZombiesinLegendaryBundle.jpg|Trickster on the Legendary Bundle 6LegendaryFightersinLegendaryBundleAds.png|Trickster in the advertisement for Legendary Bundle 0ster.jpg|Trickster costing 0 due to the usage of 10 tricks Spudow15Boss2.PNG|Trickster doing a bonus attack when placed Screenshot_2016-11-20-18-43-50.png|Trickster doing a bonus attack while about to defeat Solar Flare when placed ChompzillaDevouronTrickster.jpg|Chompzilla about to devour Trickster DestroyedHappyTrickster.jpg|Destroyed Trickster Old Trickster statistics.jpg|Trickster's statistics Trickster_Attacking.png|Trickster attacking Trickster_Attacking2.png|Trickster attacking from another view 0 brain tricky.png|Trickster that costs 0 after playing 10 tricks Trickstercard.jpg|Card TRICKSTER!!!!11.png|The player obtaining Trickster from a Premium Pack Legendarypacks.png|Trickster on the Legendary Pack in the Store Receiving Trickster.png|The player receiving Trickster from a Premium Pack Trivia *He, Valkyrie and Potted Powerhouse are the only cards in the game who have an ability that only takes place while in a hero's hand. **Trickster is the only one of the three that is Legendary, while the other two are Super-Rare. *This is the only card so far that can lower his own cost. *Assuming nothing but 1 brain tricks is played until he is afforded, the earliest turn he can be played is on turn 4. *There is a glitch where during the zombies play phase, once Trickster uses his bonus attack, he may drain the plant hero's shield bar. Category:Party cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies